


Thin Ice

by Mkayswritings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dating, Fever, Holidays, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hypothermia, Ice Skating, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: FeversRin and Makoto end up going ice skating, but the ice ended up breaking causing Makoto to fall in. The familiar fear of drowning from his trauma causes panic while the issue of dealing with hypothermia comes later. But Makoto ends up falling sick because of the cold.





	Thin Ice

The familiar ring of Makoto’s phone caught his attention as the ringtone was one that he had set for Rin. It was a joke at first, but the ringtone ended up sticking around. Mostly because of how well it did fit for Rin. Makoto decided not to change it knowing that Rin probably would get a kick out of it if he discovered from the ringtone was. A light smile did grace his lips as he moved to answer the phone 

“Hello Rin.” 

His familiar voice came over the phone as Rin wanted to go out on a date since they finally had the chance to spend time together being that they were finally free from that busy schedule. They both had plenty to do because of the goals that they were trying to reach as Makoto had finally decided what he wanted to do being a sports trainer while Rin is training underneath a professional coach at the moment. The two had gotten fairly close since Rin’s return during their second year of high school even though there was a lot of tension there around that time. But that did change once Rin got reminded on how their friendship used to be when they were kids, something that Makoto was grateful for. It became a normal thing for them to talk and send random things to each other from pictures to other things that they knew the other would like. Makoto had those pictures and gifts still since he didn’t want to get rid of them because they helped him feel closer to Rin even though he had been caught staring at those photos multiple times already. Something that Rin most likely had done also because of that distance that is between the both of them, a distance that hopefully wasn’t going to be there forever. But there will be plenty of time to make for that lost time once the chance for them to meet up in person can happen on a daily basis. A day that Makoto is looking forward to after everything settles down for the both of them because of the busy lives dealing with college and training that they are going through right now. 

Rin had come up with the idea during the time he was here to take Makoto to his favorite place to go ice skating and the meal that would come along with it. Plus staying at the hotel for the weekend that would give them the chance to spend more time together. Time that they were unable to spend because of the busy schedule that the both of them had and that Rin was going to be in town for awhile anyways. 

“Hey Makoto, are you ready?” 

A light smile graced Makoto’s lips as a bag for the weekend trip was sitting on his bed for once Rin arrived filled with everything that he needed. He even double-checked everything to avoid forgetting anything that could possibly be needed while they were staying at the hotel and for the plans that Rin had for them. 

“I am, are you almost here?” 

Makoto had offered to drive or at least meet Rin somewhere that was closer to the Matsuoka home, but the redhead refused saying that he wanted to come pick him up. He gave in to Rin coming to get him deciding to let him come pick him up at the dorms instead, besides he knew how stubborn the other could be when he decided what to do 

“I’ll be there in five minutes, meet me outside?” 

The phone rested against his shoulder for a moment gathering up his bag and the last few things, he made sure to lock everything up before heading down the stairs to meet Rin by the curb 

“I’m heading outside now, I’ll see you in a bit, Rin.” 

The phone call came to an end leaving Makoto standing there for the next few minutes before the familiar car did pull up. Putting the bag down, he crawled into the front seat greeting the other with a smile. Rin hadn’t told him where they were going since he wanted it to be a surprise for the brunette, he hoped that he would enjoy the time that they would get to spend together though. Time that he was determined to make up because those missing moments that they’ve missed already while this weekend trip would hopefully make up for that if nothing was going to go wrong. He was going to make sure that nothing would interrupt this trip which had been made clear to the ones that he had told and his phone most likely was going to be ignored until the trip was over with. Rin was going to use this time to spend with Makoto as much as possible without having to worry about preparing for the future competitions that he would be dealing with. The redhead would have plenty of time for that after the trip was over with. 

Makoto got situated into the car knowing that his mother would be curious about the trip once he came back home. She always knew about his crush since the start being the one person that he could talk to about it the most, it made things a bit easier since he could talk to her thankfully. Something that he was grateful for before being able to tell Rin how he felt about it while his feelings weren’t shot down being that the fiery redhead felt the same way. They were just two pining idiots apparently who didn’t really know how to tell each other how they felt, but thankfully they didn’t have to hide their feelings anymore after that day. It would take a couple of hours to reach the hotel as the car would be filled with their chatter and the music that would be playing over the radio. They both didn’t like sitting in silence when they did have someone to talk to. While the curiosity was there about how things were going for the both of them because of the goals that Makoto and Rin did have even if it was going to take them time to reach those goals. 

It took a bit for him to figure it out, but Makoto decided that he was going to become a professional sports trainer to help others reach the goals that they had while they were competing. Like Rin was since he was the captain of the Samezuka team and training under Mikhail Nitori in Australia at the moment to reach those goals that the redhead has. Goals that they were both determined to reach even if it was going to be a long road to get them completed. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Those hours passed by in the car fairly quickly as the first thing to do was to check into the hotel that Rin had made reservations for. Of course, he had some help looking for one since he had a hard time picking one because of how many hotels were out there. Thankfully, his mother and Gou gave him a few to look at from all the searching that they did which made things easier on his part. This hotel became the one that Rin liked the most plus it being close to everything that he had planned for the rest of the trip while hoping that Makoto would pick a few things that he would want to do. He was going to make sure to ask after getting settled into their room and go eat at their favorite place which was nearby. One that they had gone to many times whenever possible from competing to random trips that they would take. 

It didn’t take long for them to get checked into the room that would have plenty of room for the both of them with a single bed, of course. It wasn’t the first time that a bed had been shared since there have been a few times when they accidentally fell asleep while in the same room together. That most likely was something else that helped build on the feelings that Makoto and Rin had for each other even though it took awhile for them to actually admit those feelings, the pining that had been seen from their friends and parents multiple times. Pining that the both of them got teased about even though they did try to deny it, but it was pretty obvious to the group of friends that they shared about how they felt about each other. The teasing always caused the both of them to blush easily which validated their feelings even more. Feelings that eventually got admitted to each other once the time was right even if it took some time for that moment to come, but Makoto and Rin were glad that they could finally stop hiding those feelings. It made things a lot easier for the both of them since they didn’t have to hide them from themselves or anyone else. 

Makoto waited patiently as Rin was talking to the receptionist to get the keys to their room to give them the chance to get settled into the room before heading out for the other plans that was made for the evening. A relaxing night for tonight before lunch at their favorite place and ice skating afterwards, something that Rin was still determined to keep as a surprise. Main reason why he hadn’t told those activities to Makoto yet, hoping that he would like them as Rin thought that it would be perfect for a date. A date that they haven’t had in a long time because of the distance that separated them. A distance that wouldn’t be there forever once Makoto was finished with school and Rin finally found a place to settle down at so they could live underneath the same roof. 

With keys in hand, the trip was made to the room on the third floor before Rin did flop down on the bed with an exhausted breath. Makoto chuckled putting his bag down claiming the empty spot

“Tired Rin?” 

A light smile graced the redhead’s lips for a moment while he was exhausted, but Makoto was going to have to full attention until they decided to go to sleep for the night. It was unknown how long Rin would be able to stay up since he had gone on an early morning run like he normally did to start his day. It was apart of the routine that Rin had to follow because of the workout schedule that Coach Nitori gave him to help stay in shape for the competitions that he would be in. Besides, it was a good way to clear his head whenever something was bothering him depending on whatever thoughts were running through his head 

“Just a little, had an early morning because of coach’s training schedule.” 

Makoto knew about Rin’s workout schedule since it was sent to him being that he was curious about it. He wasn’t going to lie thinking that it seemed a bit much, but hearing from Rin that he has been able to handle it was reassuring to the brunette since he could worry easily depending on the situation. A side of him that came with being an older brother because of Ren and Ran as the two can be a handful sometimes, especially when they get into those famous arguments that the both of them are known to have. Something that Makoto got used to handling knowing that they didn’t mean anything bad about it besides, he did enjoy taking care of them when their parents were away at work

“Sounds like you had a busy morning then, you should take the rest of the evening easy and just relax.” 

There were no complaints about having an easy evening since they could just relax and not have to worry about anything else for the rest of the day. Tomorrow was going to be busy easy because of the plans that Rin had to spend time in town for as long as possible. A day that they both were looking forward to since it would be making up for the lost time that they spent apart. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Morning soon came as Rin had breakfast called to the room while Makoto was in the bathroom getting ready for the day. He still remembered what Makoto’s favorite thing to eat in the morning was and thankfully he could get it from the menu that was given for room service. It was a good way to start off the day and all of the wandering that they would be doing in town once they finished here. Breakfast soon appeared while Rin thanked the deliver for bringing it before the warm food was dug into while discussing ideas on what else they should do besides going out for lunch and ice skating. The decided to go check out the shops in the area since it seemed like it had grown while they were away from the area, maybe they’ll find something new during their outings. Rin was always on the lookout for anything that he could only get back here even though Makoto was willing to send it to him in a care package especially if it was mentioned over the phone about what he needed. That was usually when Makoto would slip in a few of Rin’s favorites things into the package knowing that it would put a smile on the redhead’s face. Besides, it was only what he could actually do for when Rin was in Australia as it was a normal thing for them to send them randomly to each other. 

With their plates soon empty, the hotel was left behind them before the two started to explore the shops that were there. Makoto most likely was going to be on the search for some new books plus he did promise to send a few things to the twins that were excitedly waiting for those gifts to arrive at home. The sidewalk wasn’t too crowded at least while they started to explore the businesses along the streets, hands being held to avoid from being too far from each other. There was plenty to look while the noises from their surroundings filled the air while they were focused on each other and the words being exchanged between them. Makoto was glad that he could hear Rin’s voice in person though, it was a lot better than just talking to him over the phone or whenever they used video chat. The day would soon come when they wouldn’t have to deal with communicating over the phone and video chat though once the chance came to buy a place of their own together. Their goals were going to first since they had their own goals to reach which would help in the future that they were aiming for as Makoto would be willing to help Rin once he finally became a sports trainer. Besides the chance of them being able to spend more time that way if it was something that Rin would agree to once that day came. 

Hours passed by as they explored the shops seeing everything new, and the old stores that they had visited in the past. That was until Rin’s growling stomach was heard causing him to blush just a bit. Makoto let out a light laugh in response to his reaction 

“Let’s go eat before your stomach gets any louder.” 

Rin nodded as going to their favorite place was still in mind at the restaurant seemed to be the only place that was able to fill them up. A big appetite was something they always had especially after a long day of competing and this place became pretty popular with any events that were set up in the area. Rin and Makoto had lost count on how many times they had been there after a competition since food was the one thing on their minds once the excitement was over for the day. Excitement that Rin still got to see each day with the friends that he had made along the way since he got to meet new people once he started to train under Coach Nitori and the new challenges that he would be facing. Challenges that he was looking forward to overcoming despite how difficult they were going to be, but it would help prepare him for the goals he was aiming for. 

The restaurant was a bit quiet while they were just getting to the end of the lunch rush, they wouldn’t of found it surprising if it was busy though. The couple snagged a random table before looking over the menu and ordering their drinks to have with the meal. It didn’t take them long to figure out what they wanted though waiting for the food passing time with conversation 

“How’s training with your coach going? You seemed pretty excited about it last time we talked.” 

Rin had been pretty content with the results of the training even though he felt like he could push himself more, but he was being care about that. An injury could happen if Rin went that route and put everything on hold for him until he recovered properly. 

“It’s going pretty well, Mikhail has been a big help. I think I’ll be able to go places with his assistance.” 

A smile was given knowing that Rin was working hard following the dream that he was aiming for even if it was going to take a few years for him to get there. But Makoto knew that he was determined to because of that hard work he has been doing since he started to train under his coach. 

“That’s great, I’m glad that he’s helping you. He seems like a good coach to have.” 

Rin was grateful to his coach knowing that he was there to help him with those challenges he would be having and the support that he got from everyone especially Makoto. The support and help that he was getting was enough for him knowing that there were people for him to turn to whenever there was something he needed to get off of his chest. Talking usually did wonder for him despite his bad habit of holding things in, but he always felt like he could tell Makoto anything who was more than willing to listen to him talk. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lunch soon was over with as Rin was now going to take Makoto ice skating since it was apart of the fun that he had come with while there was still much for the both of them to do here. They could figure out what to do after this second part of this date was over with, he was going to let Makoto pick next though. He hadn’t told him about it yet though since Rin wanted it to be a surprise as ice skating was something that he rarely got to do. He learned how to though because of the lessons he took when he was a child because of how much fun it looked when he was small. That was until Rin discovered swimming which caused him to go down the path that he was standing on now, one that he was glad that he had followed since he most likely wouldn’t of been able to meet Mikleo if he hadn’t. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the location of where they could ice skate as it was a famous spot despite it being created by nature instead of the ones that were man-made. They had to be careful though because of the risk that was there when it came to skating on ice that nature created. It was a reason on why no one went out alone and people were there to help if an incident happened, Rin was going to keep a close eye on Makoto though to make sure that wasn’t going to happen though. He knew that Makoto would do the same for him, but he wanted him to have fun instead of worrying about what could go wrong while they were out on the ice. 

The brunette was curious about where Rin was taking him to since the redhead said that it was a surprise. There were times when Makoto wasn’t too fond of surprises depending on what they were and how the surprise came, he had been scared too many times by his friends in the past. That usually caused him to be on guard for the rest of the day to avoid from being scared by anyone else mostly Nagisa though. The car came to a stop with the frozen lake in view while Makoto couldn’t help and feel a bit nervous since he really had no idea what was going on. He figured that he was about to find out though because of the surprise that was going to be told to him. He just hoped that it wouldn’t be anything that could trigger the fear that loomed over his head since he was young, the fear of the ocean that happened with the incident that took the lives of the fisherman on that day. A day that he could clearly remember to this very day. 

Rin gave him a smile though 

“I thought that we could go ice skating, I know that you haven’t done it before, but I’ll be there to help you.” 

This would be a new experience for Makoto since he never actually had gone ice skating before, the only type of skating that he has done is roller blading. He just hopes that he won’t fall too much even though there is a high chance that is going to happen many times. At least until he can figure out his balance and not fall onto his face. It would be fun either way though. 

The skates were heavy on Makoto’s feet while he held onto Rin’s hands who was helping him with his balance as the ice rested beneath their feet. They weren’t the only ones out there though plus the ones who were watching over the frozen lake to make sure that the skaters would be safe. Makoto was keeping his focus on Rin and trying to keep his balance to avoid thinking about the ice being the only thing that was separating them from the cold water that was underneath it. He didn’t want his worry to get in the way of the planning that Rin had put into this day figuring that he worked hard into making this day possible for the both of them. It was obvious to him that Rin was having fun though because of the smile that was resting across his lips, a smile that Makoto would never get tired of seeing. He liked it when Rin was happy knowing that it meant that everything was okay and he didn’t have to think about anything that would be causing him problems. A distraction was nice once in awhile depending on whatever was bothering Rin plus the fact that he had a habit of hiding things from anyone he didn’t want to cause anyone else to worry. Something that Makoto learned fairly quickly once the brunette started to talk with the redhead a lot more. The one thing that he knew was that he could be the one person Rin could turn to if he ever needed to talk to someone about the struggles that were looming over his head. Struggles that he couldn’t get to go away just by dealing with them depending on what was causing them to appear in the first place. 

Time had been lost as Makoto had gotten a bit better skating over the ice, but he stayed close to Rin still to avoid from being to far from him. He wanted to stay close which was the main reason why their hands were interlocked at the moment. Besides, he didn’t want to stop holding his hand because of the familiar warmth that was there. One that Makoto was glad he could feel again because of the long distance that separated the two of them whenever Rin was overseas. It was peaceful here though as the two continued to move along the ice, but that peace wasn’t going to last for long because of what was going to happen next with the cracking ice. 

Makoto wasn’t paying too much attention before the small sound of cracking ice filled the air right underneath his feet. It gave away fairly quickly causing a hole to appear in the ice and the brunette to fall right into the freezing water before Rin even had a chance to react. Rin kneeled down by the hole trying not to make the ice break away even more while it wasn’t hard to notice the look of fear that Makoto had. The fear that automatically came to mind because of the trauma that happened when he was young. There was no time wasted pulling the scared brunette out of the water though as voices were heard in the background, but his focus was on the one he cared about right now. He held Makoto against his chest though after getting help from someone that was nearby to get off of the ice because of the danger that still lingered. Danger that would keep anyone else from going back out there since the chance was high that the ice could crack in more spots over the freezing water. An ambulance had been called as Rin was trying to get Makoto to respond knowing that he needed to get somewhere warm until the ambulance could arrive. The brunette was in a daze though because most likely what was shock and the trauma that affected him still, he hoped to get Makoto to stay something though 

“It’s okay, Makoto. You’re safe now, I promise.” 

Hands ran over the towel that was settled around his shoulders after he had been placed into the car, but no words had been spoken yet. Rin was concerned because this was the first time that he had seen Makoto like this. He hoped that he would say something though to help calm the nerves that he had right now. Forcing a reaction out of Makoto probably would make things worse as the trembling could be felt from falling into the cold water and the fear that was running through the brunette at the moment. Rin focused on getting him dry as much as possible as the ambulance did appear letting the paramedics start to look Makoto over while asking questions. He answered them though having all the information needed that was given to him by Makoto for the chance that they would have to go to the hospital while with Rin. The decision was made that he would be going to the hospital to get warmed up there and to make sure that he wasn’t suffering from anything that would be harmful to him. Frostbite and hypothermia being the main concern right now. He was going to meet them there since he couldn’t leave the car here knowing that Makoto would be in good hands until he was allowed to see him. Besides, he needed to get ahold of his parents and let them know what had happened to their son. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With a bag in hand, Rin arrived at the hospital after getting ahold of Makoto’s mother to let her know what had happened. The concern had been there while he promised to keep her updated about Makoto until they could get here as it seemed that his name had been written down because of their relationship. Relief was there that Rin would be able to get updated on his condition even though he didn’t want to sit around and wait, hoping to hear something soon. He just wanted to know if Makoto was going to be okay while the form had been filled out once he had arrived. Silence loomed over his head while he waited for anything about Makoto, he just wanted to see him and get the reassurance that he was okay. That’s all that the concerned boyfriends cared about right now. 

His focused gaze was broken by a pair of shoes that appeared in his vision seeing that a nurse was standing in front of him while she gave a right smile 

“You can come see Makoto now, he’s resting in his room right now.” 

Rin got up quickly before following the kind nurse down the hall to the room that had been given to Makoto, he figured that they would be staying until he was released from the hospital. They most likely wanted to monitor him because of him falling into the cold water. The room was quiet while Rin had been reassured that Makoto wasn’t suffering from frostbite, just cold while dealing with hypothermia, but he was going to be okay. That feeling was relief there knowing that he would be okay, he was going to make sure to pass word to Makoto’s parents about how their son was. Only after he got to see him first though since that’s the one thing Rin has been waiting for from the moment he arrived at the hospital. A light smile graced his lips once those green eyes glanced over at him 

“Rin....” 

Leaving the bag on the floor, he grabbed ahold of Makoto’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze 

“Hey, you warm enough?” 

“For now anyways, the blanket is helping.” 

It wasn’t hard for Rin to tell that Makoto was exhausted and looking a bit flushed in the face which caused him to rest his hand against his forehead 

“You might be getting a fever. I’ll have to watch that.” 

Makoto tilted his head slightly while he was wearing one of Rin’s hoodies since he wanted to wear it and the clothing was a comfort until the other would arrive here. He figured that Rin would be staying the night though obviously not wanting to be too far away from him. He gave a smile though 

“I hope not, being cold is enough to deal with right now.” 

Rin chuckled leaning back in the seat to get comfortable since he was going to be here awhile, he most likely would end up sharing the bed with Makoto though. Plus it would be another way to help him stay warm if he was still feeling cold later. It was a relief to him that Makoto was in that daze that Rin had seen him in earlier which scared him a lot, he was talking again and looking with a gaze that wasn’t filled with trauma. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead rubbing his hand over the blanket for a moment 

“Get some rest okay? I’m not going anywhere.” 

Makoto nodded leaning into the kiss while getting some rest sounded good for the time being. Closing his eyes, he held onto Rin’s hand still letting his exhaustion carry him away knowing that his RinRin would be there when he woke up from his nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello MakoRin fans! I hope that you enjoy reading this oneshot. It turned out a bit fluffy more than angst, but I'm still happy with it. Hopefully, I'll write some more for this lovely ship sometime soon though!


End file.
